


Five People that Celebrated A Madao's Birthday…

by Rasei



Category: Gintama
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Happy, Humor, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasei/pseuds/Rasei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taizou had many birthdays in his life. Here are just five plus one that no one celebrated. Feature babies getting born, romance, birthdays, sunglasses giving, and character deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People that Celebrated A Madao's Birthday…

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Five People that Celebrated A Madao's Birthday…
> 
> Chapter Title: His Sister; The Day He was Born
> 
> Author: Rasei
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, after all I'm not an ape.
> 
> Summary: Taizou had many birthdays in his life. Here are just five plus one that no one celebrated. Feature babies getting born, romance, birthdays, sunglass giving, and character deaths.
> 
> A/N: I'm a bit late posting this. I had it written before his birthday, but I have no internet. Plus I'm working long hours at my new job. I'm posting one chapter at a time. Please read and review.

Kiyo tried not to listen to the screams next door, covering her ears. She hummed, trying to drown out the noises, but it didn't work. Her father had stormed out earlier, most likely to get drunk yet again. Her brother Arata was too young to distract her. There was one more scream, then the sound of a baby crying.

"Girl, go to your mother," said the bitter, elderly woman who helped delivered the baby. Then her mother screamed again, making the elderly woman stormed back in there. Kiyo followed, nervously. The woman turned to her, than almost dropped the baby. Kiyo hold out her arms, catching the baby.

"Go wait outside, girl. And support his head." Kiyo nod her head, making sure to hold the baby boy's head like how her friend, Kaoru hold her brother's head.

"Little brother, I will protect you," whispered Kiyo, as her mother screamed again.


End file.
